The Truth
by Crymanthecrow
Summary: What if Sasuke was a girl? and was in love with her rival Naruto! She trys to tell him her secret but thinks she'll rejected by her one true love. Parings Naruto x Fem Sasuke
1. Chapter One-The beginning

Ok** _Hey guys Cry here coming at you with finally -with no bad internet- With my very first fanfiction and i think that earns an around of applause -hear's nothing but an awkward scilence-... o..k well anyways i hope you guy's enjoy it even when i had to write it over 3 times witch was alot of work but it's all worth it when you guys read it :D thanks and it's time to start " The Truth"_**

**_Ok Wait before i start here's some of the things that need to be put into detail before i start._**

**_Kyuubi talk = " "_**

Normal talk = " "

Thinking/Thoughts = ' '

Picking up things or things that are happening = * *

_** Ok now before i really start the story you already know i have to put this into it before it get's shut down by the website. Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and ne**_**ver will in life or even after death.**

* * *

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

_"Beep Beep Beep" _

_I woke up in the sound of the alarm clock and only to my dislike i set it to alarm in the moring, " The day i want to relax is the day i set the goddamn alarm clock to the right time" I said in anger only to be annoyed that i'm still tired. _

_"Fucking alarm clock" I thought but i knew it was all my fault anyway, I sighed and got up_

_"At lease kakashi-sensei let us get the day off" I'd smiled at this and went to the bathroom to clean myself up, untell my stomach growl at me like a dog would do a cat if he saw one._

_i sighed "I'll get some instant ramen and see how the day goes" i thought, as i cuffed my hands near my mouth to smell my breath and i almost died at the smell of it. _

_"If i dare try to kiss a girl with this breath she'll die before she even touch my lips" i thought and witch it gave me a chill up my spine as he __started to brush his teeth without question._

_i started to look into the mirror" but my hair wasn't that bad, nothing i should worry about" (**But Naruto wasn't a bad or good looking kid he had blonde hair with ocean blue eyes that would make any girl want to melt into his**_** arm)**_I thought while i was brushing my hair back to it's spikey-ness. _

_-time skip 10 minutes later- _

"i've_ put on my jumpsuit -**But his blue and orange jumpsuit was like a sign over his head stating "kill me now" i mean it was that bad-**_I've ate the instant ramen and i'm ready to train" I thought , in joy as i was getting stronger and stronger.

i was walking to the door ready to head out but only to hear a knock on the door, "Who is it?!" I yelled as i rushed to the door and opened it only to see his best friend, teammate, and rival sasuke uchiha.

"What do you want teme?" I said to him with a smirk on my face

"Look dobe,the reason why i even came here was just to ask you if you wanted to have a spar with me" he said in an almost bored tone.

"fine let's go teme, i have nothing better to do." i said as we both walked out the door " nothing to do but kick your ass" i thought and smiled evily

* * *

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

_I woke up like i normally would, i would streach my arm's and look at the window next to my bed , but insted of just looking around, he smiled because of the "dream" He had with his Naruto-kun._

_" Naruto... i want him... so bad." he sat there almost in tears. " Everytime i'm around him, it's like my heart just jumps out my chest, and when i try to talk to him it's a different story..." I thought. _

_"I want to tell him my secret so bad... but i just turn into a little pussy and just act like a total dick around him." i thought and ended it as soon as i got up._

_i made my way to the bathroom and and looked in the mirror "God how i hate it, always have to look like this and be a 'Uchiha and act all cold blooded and shit... i'm really getting sick of it but that's on how i live..." i thought while i took of the genjutsu that surounded my body as it went away in a quick puff._

__**Now sasuke as a chick would give dude's nosebleeds for days_ She had light peach lips with a slip body that would make jiraya run after her if she wasn't under age but most of all, her long black hair was just breath taking - **_he... or should i say she was now brushing her teeth just getting ready for the day.

-Time skip 30 minutes later-

"Ok today will be the day i will tell Naruto-Kun about my secret" i said to myself with a confident voice she keep on saying , as she put on her blue uchiha shirt, with her cargo pant's and casted the genjutsu on herself to look like 'sasuke' as she walked out and went to naruto-kun house.

As i reach naruto-kun house, "i swear when we get married i will make sure that i'll kill whoever owns this dump" she thought while she went up the stairs.

As i reach his door i was begining to have second thoughts about this, but it was all to late because i've already knocked on the door and i was scared shitless, when he opened the door i was about to die untell he called me my nickname.

-time skip 5 minutes later- Ok let's go naruto. (You guys already know the conversation so the fight will be in the next chapter and i'll try to make the next chapter longer.-

* * *

(_**Ok guys done with the first chapter and tell me on how you guy's think it was :D, give me tips and tell me on how i can improve better and again thanks tomorrow will be the next chapter maybe- tomorrow or friday- :D **_


	2. Chapte Two-Misson Begins

**utoOk Guy's Here's Chapter Two :D So happy about the the followers and some of the reviews i was getting and to answer you guy's question i'm gonna answer them now here we go :D -throws a smoke bomb on the floor-**

**15DarStar15 Question Was- Can you please write the Story in third person?**

**Answer- Yeah i will write the story in third person just not all the time because the story is about Naruto and Fem Sasuke but this chapter and later chapters will be Third person.**

**Kazuki2292 Question was (Or i think was a question) - Maybe make sasuke become a tsunade would be good, i would like to see his (Naruto) Reaction.**

**Answer- Ok well i don't really want to do that because i would make sakura learn from tsunade but instead of sasuke leaveing the village he'll I mean She'll -i'm scared she'll kill me- not leave the village and will stay with her Naruto-kun and learn more. But overall i'm not going to do the tsunade thing.**

**Ok that's all for question and answer, Now it's time to go to the story WEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

**Everyone P.O.V**

As Naruto and Sasuke Reach the training grounds, naruto had his usual girn and sasuke just looked ahead, The awkward scilence kinda got to the both of them because they was looking in the opposite direction and was scraching their arms a little.

"So sasuke, what are you going t-" he was cut off by sasuke landing on the training ground,

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said while landing on the grass," Ready?" he said with smirk while getting into fighting stance

"Fine teme if you're willing to get your ass kicked so soon, then let's go" Naruto shot back and got into fighting stace(**Ok, This is my first time ever writting a Fanfiction fight between the two main people/ Please give me tips the next time i do a fight and also should i give naruto the rasangan or just give him other justu for now?" **

When the leaf fell from the tree. Sasuke and Naruto Both disappeared, only to hear a loud smack to be hear with both their fist connected as one as both of them flew back.

As Naruto did a couple of hand signs and yelled "**Kage no** **bunshin"**,"Shadow clone justu" As two shadow clones poped up and ran after sasuke while sasuke was doing his hand signs and yelled "**Fire style: Fire Ball justu" **, As a large fire ball came out his mouth and fired to the two shadow clones.

When the two clones saw the fire ball they had little time before it destroyed them, Now the real naruto was running to sasuke to engaged him in taijustu.

Both of them was in a even battle, naruto was throwing kicks and punches that was kinda over powering sasuke because of the speed of them,

"I can't hold out much longer" Sasuke thought while he threw another punch to naruto face only for it to be caught by naruto

Naruto sends a kick to his stomach only for it to be caught by sasuke, As we see it naruto and sasuke was stuck but for naruto quick thinking and his speed he quickly let go of sasuke hand and did a three-sixty kick into sasuke jaw witch made him fall.

"Do you give up?" naruto said with a kunai to sasuke neck.

"Fine dobe". As much as he hated to admit it he lost badly,(**This was my first fight i hope you enjoyed it and you guy's should give me tips on the next fight.) **As he spit blood on the ground and maybe a tooth.

"Good fight teme" Naruto said with a grin, he knew he was going to win without a chance of loseing

"How did naruto-kun get so much stronger?, He was fighting me like it was nothing" Sasuke thought

_Time skip 5 minutes later_

As they continued talking, Kakashi was there in swirl of leafs,"Yo" He said in his usual tone

"Sup kakashi-sensei" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"I've came here to get you on the next misson the hokage want's us to be on" Kakashi said looking at the two,"So me us at the hokage tower." He said pointing at the huge red building.

"i'm not stupid", Naruto said, 'Next time you talk shit i'll burn all of your icha icha paradise' he thought with a grin while looking at him

"Ok just making sure"Kakashi said while leaveing in a swirl of leafs

As Naruto and sasuke got up and started to run to the hokage office

_Time Skip 10 minutes later_

As they reach the hokage office they knocked,"enter" The Hokage said as they both opened the door to see the Hokage (To be Correct the Third hokage with With Sakura and kakashi, Reading his booK"

"Hey old man hokage!" Naruto shouted, Only to annoy a pink haired monkey.

"Shut up naruto, Learn respect !" She yelled while punching naruto on the top of his head

The hokage laughed only to nod at Sakura telling her it was ok with him.

"Now on to business" The hokage said while looking at the team"Now look Team 7 i have a D Ranked mis- He was cut off only by a loud mouth naruto.

"Old man, Can you please give us a better mission to do?" Naruto said"We always get the Suckish missons that grandma's can do in two seconds." He stated

"I agree" Sasuke said earning a look from the hokage and kakashi

"Alright fine" the hokage said with a sigh," You guys get a C ranked mission, You will be on your way to the land of waves with a bridge bulider by the name of Tazuna, He says he needs a Escort to his village to finish it."He said" Now you will be going out by tomorrow morning so go get your stuff packed and ready"he said

"Hai" All of the team said while kakashi left in a swirl of leaves and the rest of the team left

* * *

_**SasukeP.O.V**_

I Started to walk with naruto because we kinda had the same path home, I was happy, I was going to spend 2-3 weeks with Naruto-Kun and i was going to tell him my secret.

"SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNN" Sakura yelled,"What the fuck?" I thought only to lose my grin to look at her.

"Sasuke-kun do you want to go on a date?" She said with a smile of hope

"No, how many time's i have to tell you No you are just annoying now go away before your uselessness rubs on naruto or me." I said with a smirk while her smile just went away.

"Naurto This is all your fault!"She yelled at him","How is it his fault you dumb monkey" I thought while she ran and hit him on the head" I swear to Kami that if she touches naruto-kun one more fucking time, i'll brake her neck and leave her head on her Parents door." I thought while makeing my way to my house.

_Time Skip 30 Minutes Later_

"Ok time for me to get ready"i thought while i packed my Underwear shirt's ect.

"should i bring a bra?" I thought while smileing"If i was going to show him, I should at lease bring a bra and try to tease him a bit" I thought while smilling."yeah i'll bring it."i thought while i finished packing my stuff and went to bed.

* * *

**_Naruto P.O.V_**

"Ok time for me to pack"I thought while i packed 2 extra (**Kill-me)**Jumpsuits with a black shirt and orange pants with underwear.

"should i bring some instant ramen?" i Thought " Nah i might find food, But nothing's better than you" I started to hug the instant ramen in my hand" Damn am i that loney"i thought while i put back the ramen and went to bed

* * *

_**Everyone P.O.V**_

_**_Time Skip 24 Hours Later_**_

It was 8:30 in the morning and everybody was there talking and chatting waiting for naruto.

"Where is that Dobe" Sasuke said in his emo voice."He's always La-" He was cut off by A Yell

"WAITTTT!" Naruto said while running to the group

"Wait that guy is on your team"Tazuna Said while pointing to naruto

"Yeah i'm on this team, Do you have a problem?" Naruto shot back at him.

"Yeah i don't want to be killed by an idiot with a fashion sence that could blow up the whole village" Tazuna shot back at Naruto and that annoyed him too much.

"Ok, Ok stop agrueing" Kakashi said while looking at the two." it's time for us to leave.

"Hai" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Fine" Naruto said

"Ok good then let's go" Kakashi said.

_Time skip 3 minutes later_

While the group was talking have a good time sharing jokes.. well Sasuke and Naruto was but Sakura was just looking at Naruto wishing she could have his spot next to Sasuke.

When Naruto stop talking to Sasuke because of a strange looking puddle, "wow a puddle that can move? Or just a bad genjustu" Naruto thought while looking at the puddle then kakashi that gave him a nod.

* * *

_**Ok Boom Chapter 2 is done, sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger like that And here's some things i need to tell you guy's,Naruto is stronger and faster than sasuke in this and i do hope you like the fight. Tomorrow i might post 2 chapters but most likely one because i'm typeing them while i post them so.. yeah and two Do you think Naruto x Fem sasuke, Should have a lemon Please tell me if it should and i'll add one :D **_

_**OK see you guys tomorrow Peace _ oh and if you have any problems with the story My Kik Is _Crymantheboss_ Ok Peace :D**_


	3. Chapter Three -The Good,Bad,And Ugly

**Ok guys here we go with chapter three (YEAH!) and i'm very happy with the views and followers i was only that it's just you guy's respond to every question i give you/like the lemon question, so i know that you guys read the story, (Tear's of Joy) I'm really thankful to you guys and let me stop with all the talk _Time to get down to Updating_.**

**Well First things First This will be my longest chapter -Maybe Maybe not- but for now it will be my longest chapter of 3 out of Some crap_And With the answers and the reviews i was Getting,**

** One.****Naruto x Fem Sasuke is only a single pairing in this story **

** will be more drama in this, plus more chapter**

** (Without A Question) will be in this story :D**

**Ok time to get ready for the Chapter, Here we go-Throws a smoke bomb and runs away-**

**Wait and the date that it was made- Jan 8, 2015**

* * *

**Last Chapter..:**_When Naruto stop talking to Sasuke because of a strange looking puddle,"Wow a puddle that can move? Or just a bad genjutsu" Naruto thought while looking at the puddle then kakashi that gave him a nod."_

* * *

**_Chapter 3- The Good,Bad,And Ugly _**

**_EveryoneP.O.V  
_**

When Kakashi gave Naruto the nod, Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at one of the men.

"Hm how did you find us?" The man said while they both took off the genjutsu

"What besides from the terrible genjutsu you was useing"Naruto said with a smirk,"What was that a D ranked genjustu? because my grandmother could of say that." He continued to talk,"And also you two was moving like idiots"he finished while adding a little sas in his voice

"You will pay for talking shit, you little kid" They both said while one shot a spear (Right that's what he threw at him?) at kakashi that ended up ripping him in half

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" Sasuke and Sakura said scared shittless because of their dead sensei choped in half

"Hmm.?" Naruto said,"He's not dead, he's probably just waiting some where."Naruto said while smirking at the two.

"These kids are dead" One of them said while looking mainly at naruto."Let's kill the little blonde kid first for talking the most shit" The other one said while looking at him.

"Oh me?" Naruto said while pointing at himself, "fine then let's go scrubs" Naruto then disappeared, only to kick on of them on the neck with all of his strength witch was to much strength because he ended up coughing up blood and then droped to the ground.

"Lets's see" He said while looking at the other guy,"How do you want to die"he said with killing intent in his voice

"G-get away from m-" He said but naruto already threw a kunai at his neck with speed as it went threw and it wen't threw.

"That was easy" Naruto said while looking at them both, "Hey kakashi-sensei You can come out now" He said while looking at the tree he was on.

"Wow Naruto is... I have no words for his actions" Kakashi said,"I'm stunned that he found me but only that His speed is atlease mid-jonin, his strength was low-anbu and his sensory skills are mid-chunin."And he was dead-last in his class?" kakashi thought as he went back to his group

"Well done Naruto" He said,

"Thanks kakashi-sensei"Naruto said in joy of being prasied by his teacher.

"Yeah my Naruto-kun Just beat shit out of these losers"Sasuke thought while letting out a small girn

"Sasuke-kun could of done better than that loser" Sakura thought whill still looking at Sasuke.

"Ok what's the deal with b-ranked mis nin, after us?" kakashi said while looking at Tazuna,"It's time for us to go back to the leaf, Let's go guys"kakashi said while turning to go back

"Wait!"Tazuna said while looking at the group"Please, my village is to poor to pay any higher than a C-ranked, Please take pitty on my village" He said almost crying and on his hands and knees begging kakashi.

"fine but when you get more money, you have to pay the village back"Kakashi said while turning back to the waves

Thank you,Thank you sir!" Tazuna said to the group while they started walking.

_Time skip 3 hours later_

They're near the waves while again, Naruto and Sasuke are having a conversation,only for the mist to get thicker while they're walking.

"Hey kakashi-sensei why is the mist getting thicker?" Naruto asked while looking at him

"..." Kakashi said while looking around for the only one to have this jutsu,"Zabuza momochi", He said while taking out his sharingan and starting to scan the area

"Wow i'm touched kakashi, you actually remember me" A unknown man said to kakashi in a sarcastic voice".

"Zabuza, what are you doing here?" Kakashi said in his serious voice.

"Oh just to visit and kill the person that your guarding" Zabuza said while pointing to guy

"Kakashi have the sharingan?!" Sasuke thought, Stunned while looking at the Sharingan,"Is He even an uchiha?!" he thought with his mouth open.

"Team This is no time for chit-chat, Now it's the time for you guys to guard him with your life."kakashi said,"Get into formation A."

"Hai" The team said.

"Kakashi let me do this"Naruto said with a smirk

"No naruto he's a A (Or S Ranked Ninja) let me do this" Kakashi said bluntly

"Kakashi just stand back i got this" Naruto said while he ran to Zabuza and did his handsigns quicking and said **"Shandow Clone Jutsu" **He shouted and two shadow clones poped up and ran to fight him.

Zabuza took his sword and started to fight the two clones

His clones was throwing punches and kicks while the real naruto ran and displeaded the clones and did a high kick to Zabuza stomach, Jumped up and chopped him on his neck

Zabuza knew he was going to lose, but he wasn't going to give up, he does his handsigns and yell "**Water style:Water dragon jutsu"** as a flying water dragon flew to naruto

"Sloppy work" Naruto thought while he dodge the water dragon and ran behind Zabuza and kicked him down with a kunai to his eye.

"Look it's either i kill you now or you give up." Naruto said in joy while Zabuza and every one else was stunned

"Fi-" Before Zabuza could say anything Naruto knocked him out and left him on the ground.

"Kakashi-Sensei what should we do?" Naruto said to him while holding the kunai to his neck

"We should bring him to the leaf to be interrogated by ibiki,"Kakashi said while looking at Naruto

"Ibiki Morino, His name is scary enough but is interrogations are nothing but ruthless beond words" Naruto said to the rest of the group witch gave thier spine a chill.

As Naruto was picking him up, Kakashi putting away his Sharingan, Sasuke Stopping his blush from naruto and Sakura sitting there being useless, A boy stopped naruto from getting any further

"Stop" The boy said.

His features included a mist anbu mask,with black long hair(**You can tell because he have a bun un top of his hair),**he was wearing a olive long sleve shirt, with blue-**Green-ish- **Sweater ,with sandles.

"Give me the body" he pointed at Naruto,:"It's my duty to take his cropse to take out the information he knows about our village"he said bluntly

"Ok, Naruto give the body to him"Kakashi said giving a nod to Naruto saying that he was ledgit

"Fine, here"Naruto said while he dropped the body and kicked it over to the boy

As he got the body, he disappeared into the mist.

"He most be strong" Kakashi thought,"He looks like he's about Naruto age and already joined anbu?, that's just un beliveable"he thought as him and his team was going to the wave.

_Time skip 30 minutes later_

As team 7 reach the wave village they start to walk around and see alot of stores that was broken into or just homeless people on the street.

"This is just sad..." Naruto said while looking at the Market that has nothing in it

"I know Naruto, i know." Tazuna said while a tear was rolling down his cheek."This city use to be full of live and joy, now it's just depression and sadness, because of Gato."He said with venom in his voice after he said that name.

"Who's gato?"Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura said in a confused voice.

"Gato... is a man that made this village the way it is now." Tazuna said in a hurt voice

"If i ever see his smug prick face, i'll fucking destroy him." Naruto said in a hopefull voice to Tazuna

"But what did he do to make a village this bad." Sasuke said.

"Ok let me tell you." **(Ok i'm doing only doing P.O.V's with flashbacks of people. oh and flash back coming now)**

* * *

_**Tazuna Flashback**_

_As i was walking threw the streets of The village of the waves, Kids was playing, Stores was open and full of people._

_"Ahh such a day like non other" I said while walking to a Supermarket to by some food for the house only to see two big thugs walk into the supermarket with swords in one hand._

_"Everybody Listen Up!" The thugs shouted,"You have two minutes to think about having our lord gato run your little village." One of them said_

_"No, we'll never give up our village to the likes of you" one person said... witch was a very bad mistake because a next moment later one of the thugs chopped the man's head, everyone screamed in horror._

_"So no?, Guys get everyone now and raid this village now! FOR LORD GATO!"one of the thugs screamed out to the other people out of the door and they started to fill the whole village and other stores and houses._

_"Why are you doing this?!" I asked in anger_

_"Because we can.." One of the thugs said before hitting me with his back of his sword and knocked me out._

__Time Skip 30 Minutes Later__

_As i woke up i saw the supermarket, Trashed and robbed._

_"W-what just happen?"I was at a lost of words when i began to walk out the supermarket, all you saw was glass broken people killed and stores robbed._

* * *

_Flashback over _

"And that's What happend..."Tazuna finished the story as tears rolled down his cheeks

As naruto stood up and looked at Tazuna,"Look i will take down Gato and restore peace to this once grate village."naruto said as he sat back down.

"Hn" Sasuke said,"Yes my naruto-kun is going to reck his shit"Sasuke thought"

"Shut up, You can't even save one person in the leaf village, only me and sasuke-kun can do this, DeadLast."Sakura shot at Naruto witch only got Sasuke pissed beyond heaven.

"Sakura you have 5 seconds to shut the hell up about Naruto-kun Or i'll drown you in your own blood, while stabbing you in the neck with 3 kunai at onces"Sasuke said in anger while looking at sakura.

"Wait, did you just add the -kun to naruto?" Everybody said in shock of this his statement.

"Yes Because I AM..."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**_Yes Chapter 3 is finished and i still have enough time to write chapter 4, but before i even start to write chapter 4 please Tell me if i should add Sasuke secret now or i should do it in chapter 4 but when they get alone (If you know what i'm saying) but i'll still add more drama to the story even when she tells him... so should i or i don't tell me now so i can start to write it and maybe have it up by today :D Peace :D_**


	4. Chapter four-Confession

** _Ok what's good guys, what's good right now this chapter i think will be the best for drama and love...-Might have lemon :P- but i did re upload chapter 2 because it looked fucking glitchy on my screen -_- but again i'm going to reveal her secret to everyone and... Damn i don't want to tell you guys what's going to happen :D**

**Oh and to answer some questions i will be calling her a she for now on and then now that she's a girl there will be more drama between sakura and naruto and the whole fangirl army but enough about that .**

**And the last question there will still be more chapters after this one/ i'll never give up on this story untell i start a new one oh and tell me in the reviews and PM me about the next story paring you would like me to do and it can be anything (Right now it can only be naruto based storys) so any paring and i'll write about it (It can even be gay pairs)/ Aight peace Guys Now on to the story**

**-Throws a smoke bomb and runs away-**

**Oh and this was made Jan 9, 2015**

* * *

**_Last Chapter: __ Because I AM..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4:Confessions_**

..A girl..." Sasuke finished his... i mean her statement witch made everyone open thier eyes.

"Like your really a girl Sasuk-" Sakura was cut off by sasuke

"Shut up and look" As sasuke released the genjutsu and turned into her girl form.

This gave Naruto a nosebleed

Kakashi fainted

Tazuna just stood there and looked, stunned

Sakura just laughed like it was nothing, She still thinks her Sasuke-Kun is a boy and loves her (**Stupid bitch).**

"Ok Sasuke-kun, you can stop your little damn just it's not funny anymore, please turn back"Sakura said still thinking it's a joke

"Sasuke i know this is the sexy jutsu i made just turn back" Naruto said while rubbing away the Blood from his nose

"Yes sasuke you just have to say your gay for Naruto and we can just go to tazuna house" Kakashi said while pointing to his house

"IT IS TRUE!" Sasuke said while poiniting to her C cup breast and shaking them

Naruto saw this and fainted from looking at this.

"umm... Can we talk about this later?, right now we have a man down," kakashi said while poiniting to naruto.

"Fine because i really need to talk to him anyway" Sasuke said, while all of them are heading to Tazuna house

* * *

_Time Skip One Hour Later,At Tazuna house_

As Naruto wakes up and looks at the Celling, not seeing Sasuke right next to them

"Oh Thank Kami!" Naruto said looking around,"I only had a dream that sasuke was a hot chick with huge breast,"He Said looking around only to see a blushing Sasuke\

"Well that...wasn't a dream... it's real..." Sasuke said while pointing at her breast.

"N-n-No Way you was always act like a total d-"Naruto was saying but got cut off by Sasuke

"It's because of this... Uchiha bullshit .. i just hate it so much." Sasuke said

"But why was you acting like a total Bitch to me?" Naruto said while looking at her.

"Well... because i... Really... really love you Naruto-kun and.. i knew you wasn't gay so i had to tell you.."Sasuke said.

" I don't know.. Sasuke." Naruto said with a look of confusion.

"fine if you don't believe me then... Grab me..." Sasuke said with a blush that Rivaled Hinata.

"W-w-w What did you just say"Naruto said while he almost fainted

"G-grab my breast...-Sasuke said while having a full blown blush.

"..."Naruto said as he grabed on of her breast with speed as she let out a light moan.

"O-ok Naruto y-y-you can s-top now",She tried to say put was letting out little moans in between.

When he didn't stop Sasuke ended up slapping his arm,"Why did you make me stop ...Naruto said while looking at her in the eyes,"because we're just to young to have sex... and you never even said you wanted to date me."Sasuke said,"Ok yes... i'll go out with you.." Naruto said while he pinned her on the floor and started to kiss her neck

She let out moans that was just asking for more"P-please -N-Naruto-kun- S-stop." Sasuke said weakly,Naruto knew she wanted more of his kisses so he kissed her on the lips while useing one hand to play with her breast.

She was letting out loud moans from his actions from his actions,Naruto began to chew on her lip for entrance and she obeyed while he pulled her into a tounge kiss, he was exploring her mouth while in the tounge kiss.

When he was going to to rip off her pants a knock was at the door but they didn't care at the moment.

I wanted her

I wanted him

I love her

I love him

Forget about the past

Forget about the past.

I want her now

I want him now

They thought while still kissing and felling on each knock the loader and kakashi only to let himself in,only to see a Naruto and Sasuke Kissing and feeling on each other while covered in sweat...

They both stopped only to see Kakashi looking at them with a smirk on his face.

"What are you guys doing." kakashi asked in a perverted voice

"N-nothing" they both said while getting off each other and fixing themselfs and taking two steps back.

"Don't worry, you guy's, your secrect is safe with me."kakashi said with a smile on his face."But please at lease do it in the leaf.. and at your house because everyone can hear sasuke moans from this room.

They both turned a deep shade of red that would make hinata look like a rookie.

"O..k Kakashi-sensei" they both said while kakashi left in a swirl of leafs.

"Sasuke..."Naruto said while looking at the girl.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Sasuke said with happy

"I'm happy, i'm with you now... i actuall have someone i love, i can share a bed with, say goodmorning and just hangout with"Naruto said while looking at her.

"So am i" Sasuke said while giving him a kiss before she went to bed.

They both laid next to each other and went to sleep.

_Time Skip 24 hours later_

Naruto and Sasuke was laying next to each other cuddleing and smilling at the thought of just being with each other,Sasuke was the first one to wake up, then she woke up naruto because kakashi yelled"Brakefast" and they all went down stairs

Naruto was sitting next to sasuke and Sakura was wishing she was dead.

"Hey sasuke-k-" She was cut off by Naruto

"Look if you call her Sasuke-Kun one more time and she's a gi-"Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"I will fucking kill you and feed you to dogs."Sasuke said while playing with Naruto hands...

Awkward was one word..

* * *

**Ok Chapter 4 Complete :D (And don't worry i'll add lemon Just not now because i want to do things with sakura) Sorry to make this chapter short i just wanted it to be with sasuke and naruto only -and with a little of kakashi pervertness- but look Right now i'm asking the question of Me.**

**Of me Writting a new story about any pairing, But don't worry i'll still continue this story, i just feel like i want to do another story and i want to know if you guys want it or not and the pairing is all on you guys to discuss and it can be any pairing but only a naruto pairing just no sakura or ino anybody else but them (And it must be from the naruto girls or boys) OK guys peace. **

**Again have any questions my Kik is Crymantheboss**


	5. Update Chapter -Important-

**Hey guys cry here coming at you with a update chapter, Right now i'm making chapter 5 witch will be uploaded in about 3-4 hours also you guys have gave me a name for female sasuke and its... Drum role please! -Hears nothing- ungrateful he-hoes... But anyways the new name will be Satsuki! And in otehr news i will be changeing the way i write so let me give you a example.**

**"Look i cant put up the bullshit anymore Satsuki!" Naruto was trying to calm down.**

**How do you like it? Was it good? Please tell me in the reviews if i should just keep writting the way i write or just add a new style and see how it goes.**

**Ok That's all for this update chapter Peace :D -Throws a Smoke bomb-**

**Wait opps almost forgot to say. i'll be uploading my new NEW Story by tomorrow so you guys give me some pairings and i'll start it by to day and... upload it by tomorrow.**

**Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6:The sadness of Death pt1

**Ok guys here's chapter 5 coming at you with a few updates :D Let's go, One update is the female name for Sasuke witch will be (Satsuki) Name was handed to me or suggest by was: Tensa-Zangetsu102 he's a great author and i've read some of his books about the anime world and it was just fun to read and a great past time thing to do. Also another update is the way i write so let me give you an example because i can't put it into words.**

_**Example one: "Look Satsuki i can't deal with the bullshit you've been handing me"Naruto was trying to calm down.**_

_**Do you like it? Should i continue useing this? Or should i just go back to the old way i was writing and act like this never happend?**_

_**Ok I'm done with updates and now it's time for me to go to the story.**_**-Throws a smoke bomb and runs away-**

* * *

**_Last chapter: "I will fucking kill you and feed you to dogs" Sasuke said while playing with naruto hands..._**

**_Awkward was one word.._**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: The sadness of Death_**

**_Everyone.P.O.V_**

"Why are you acting like this Sasuke-kun, just turn back and stop being with this Idiot."sakura was trying to win back her "Sasuke-kun" but she was still a fucking brick.

"Again, you was the smartest in the class?"Kakashi shot at Sakura only to earn a frown from her

"SHUT UP KAKASHI-SENSEI"Sakura yelled at him

"You're always readying that porn book an-"She was cut off by a chop to her neck that instantly,knocked her out.

"Naruto why did you do that"Kakashi said, relieved that she would stop talking or yelling.

"Because she's fucking annoying, do i have to go to court for this" Naruto was putting his hands up in defense

"No, but thank you for doing this"Kakashi said happily

"Why can't we just kill her"Sasuke was pointing at her body,

"Because we are on a mission and they'll think it was us"kakashi said bluntly

"What if we hid hkra Coner body and said it was never recovered"Sasuke was determinded to kill her.

"Still we can't even if we wish to do it, we can't" Kakashi sighed "Look when she wakes up, we have some training to do." Kakashi said.

"Fine." Sasuke said

"Ok" Naruto said.

"..." Sakura said.(XD)

_Time skip one hour later, On the way to the forest_

Naruto and Sasuke (The now known female) was holding hands and talking.

"So, you have a different name right?"Naruto was scared to ask, Because of the fear of being punched.

"Yeah it's not "Sasuke Uchiha" It's Satsuki Uchiha" Satsuki was looking into Naruto eyes.

"Such a beautiful name"Naruto commeted.

Satsuki blushed at her boyfriend comment and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"It's Satsuki?!, No way She's a he, he's just playing a huge prank on Naruto just to make up laught, Silly Sasuke-kun" Sakura thought with a smile on her face, **(She knew not to talk to Sasuke after.. the last time "Cough,Cough" She got knocked out "Cough Cough)**

_Time skip 5 minutes later, At the forest_

Kakashi was teaching the group about Chakra Control.

"Kakashi-Sensei what's Chakra control?"Sakura said

"Why do i even bother anymore?"Kakashi thought to himself and let out a sigh.

"Chakra Control is.." Five minutes later...

"And that's chakra control" Kakashi finished,"Now i want all of you guys to climb that tree... without your hands"Kakashi smiled and poinited at the tree.

* * *

**(Ok guys this was the (By Far) The shortest chapter Ever. i'm very sorry for this short chapter and it was only because of this bullshit wi-fi and you don't believe it, i had to re-write this shit.**

**5 fucking times MAN!.**

**But tomorrow will be a longer chapter and a new book would be out by then... i think because i'll wake up early and start to write it. And again i'm trying to start the book but i need a pearing and yes female pairs like Fem gaara or Fem jirayia (Just not femal Sasuke because i'm already doing one and i don't have any ideas at the time for anymore) So go telltoa me and i'll again start and again sorry for the very short chapter i've done the best i could but tomorrow will be longer and naruto Will have a new jutsu... Yeah aight so look out for it by tomorrow**


	7. Chapter 7: The Sadness of Death Pt2

**What up guys cry here comeing at you with another chapter and i know your all like (GERALD WHERE THE FUCK IS THE NEW CHAPTER AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN) Well to answer one it's coming right now and i hope it's hella good for you guys. And for answer two, I've been doing alot of shit these past few weeks and i kinda don't have anytime for my fanfiction writing so now i do and i hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**Oh and another thing i have to tell you guys is that i've started the new story with me as the OC and with fem kakashi and shit you guys should go check it out it's called "The Two Brothers" So go check it out and have fun with it :P**

**Oh and since i haven't done this in a minute...Disclaimer:I Do not own Naruto and anyway, if i did i'd be a billon air for the shit i do :D**

**Kyuubi:Shut up we all know who owns Naruto *Cough* Me *Cough***

**Me:Shut up and let's get on with the fanfiction **

**Oh and before we start this was made on January 22, 2015 :D**

**Female Sasuke: Shut up and let's go Gerald.**

**Me:Ok! Now don't forget to read my Newest story "The Two Brothers" Or just check out my account **

**Now on to the fanfiction...**

* * *

_**Last Chapter...:"And that's chakra control" Kakashi finished,"Now i want all of you guys to climb that tree... Without your hands"Kakashi smilled and poinited at the tree.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7:The Sadness Of Death Pt.2**_

_**Everyone.P.O.V**_

"Are you fucking kidding us kakashi-sensei?!"Naruto said in anger,"You really think that we can just walk up trees?"Naruto said while Satsuki was playing with his hands trying to calm him down.

"Naruto, shut your l-"Sakura was cut off by Satsuki who gave her a "Keep on talking and watch what will happen" look.

"In-order for you to climb the tree with out your hands,you need to put chakra into your feet so you can climb, look let me show you."Kakashi finished as he was walking up and down the finished by sitting down."See it's easy... when you master it but for now you guys need to get your chakra control better."He said bluntly.

They all gave there "Hai's" as they went to work. Sakura was 3/4s of the tree branch."Hehe, i'll beat Naruto and get back Sasuke-kun" She made it 2/4s from the tree branch,"Damn, i wonder if Naruto-Kun can help me"Satsuki thought while trying ...Well Naruto made it all the way to the top."I'm done Kakashi-Sensei"Naruto said while looking down to the group with a smile that would brighten the most darken days.

"Naruto-kun can you help me please?"Satsuki said ,She knew when she needed help and she needed it badly.

"Sure Satsuki-chan" He said while doing his hand-signs for a shadow clone to tell her, She looked at him and kissed the clone for the information, when the clone was gone and all the memorys was in the real Naruto he blushed at the thought of her kissing him.

"Why won't you help me huh Naruto-kun?"Sakura said in a sweet voice as she was trying to trick him but... that was a bad mistake,All she saw was a fist in her jaw that sent her flying back.

"This bitch had one more time to fuck with my Naruto-kun and try and trick him"Satsuki said darkly that sent chills down Naruto and Kakashi spines.

"So Naruto chakra control is great,Sakura need more help with hers and Satsuki... need help badly."Kakashi thought while helping Sakura recover from her massive punch that made her get a broken jaw.

"Hey kakashi-sensei, sence i did the chakra thingy, can i please go train on other jutsu." Naruto ask while rubbing his head for,forgetting the name of the workout while Satsuki was laughing a little.

_Time Skip 30 minutes later_

**TO BE CONTINUED.**..

* * *

**This was a very short chapter because i had to do something that would take all night so i'm stopping at 7:46 and it will be uploaded by 8:00 or somthing like that. and again check out my book"The Two Brothers" That i made i think on monday. :D So peace and i'll upload more tomorrow PEACE ! :D**

**Kik.. Crymantheboss.**


	8. Chapter 8-The Sadness Of Death pt3

**Hey guys cry here coming at you with another chapter... (Third part of the chapter) And i wanted to talk about something to you guys (That's important).. Thank you... sooo much for just looking at my story.. i just started fanfiction about 3 weeks ago and here i am now, writing my most popular story up to date (For now) and i just can't thank you guys for just the support you've been giving me and all the crap and i like i said**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! For doing this for me, i'm only 13 years old.. 13 man with people that like my writting and storys that i only be making up. and like i said i think in chapter 6, i only write these things when they come off my head... i don't write it on paper, i don't draft it or nothing. It just comes to me while i'm writting, witch i think is pretty damn amazing if i do say so myself. Now here's the part of the story where i tell you guys good news.I will be writting a new story on Febuary 1st,2015 (Witch my birthday is Febuary 1st, 2001) And i want you guys to give me pairings and yes... it can even be sakura and ino because i love you guys that much.**

**Satsuki:Ok Gerald they don't want to hear your babbiling forever you know? It's time for the fanfiction**

**Gerald:Ok ok, also guys really do me a favor and check out "The Two Brothers" The other fanfiction i'm working on. oh and one more thing would you guys like me too write another chapter for this fanfiction tomorrow? Or on sunday and i'll write the two brothers chapter or the other way around? just review it or just message me when you decide...-**

**Satsuki:GERALD! COME ON AND STOP TELLING PEOPE ABOUT YOUR STORY! COME ON IT'S TIME!  
**

**Gerald: Sorry,... Now it's time for the fanfiction."As i run off scared that she'll kill me."**

**Oh almost forgot hehe... This was made January 23, 2015 **

**Now on to the fanfiction -Throws a Smoke Bomb and Runs Away-**

* * *

**_Last Chapter..:"Hey Kakashi-Sensei,since i did the chakra thingy, can i please go train on other jutsu"Naruto asked while rubbing his head for, forgetting the name of the workout while Satsuki was laughing a little_**

**__Time Skip 30 minutes later-_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8:The Sadness of Death _**

**_Everyone P.O.V_**

"Yes Naruto, you can go train other jutsu while I train these two... wait one" Kakashi said while fixing Sakura broken jaw.

"Thanks kakashi-sensei" Naruto said before he ran to the other side of the forest.

_Five minutes later, other side of the forest_

'Ok time for me to practice my jutsu and chakra control" He did his hand signs and said "Shadow clone Jutsu" while 10 shadow clones poped up,"Look there will be two groups, 5 of you guys will walk on water but only use a low streem so you won't drown,when done your chakra is done. Now group 2 you guys will walk on trees by only useing your chakra and the same thing goes for you guys." Naruto said while hearing a group of "Hai's" And all went to work.

"Ok now time for my three newest Jutsu" Naruto said. **(Look Naruto will have Fire, Wind, and Water of the Chakra Nature, tell me if you like it or not :D)**

"Naruto did his hand signs quick and Yelled,**"Fire Style:Fire Ball of Death"** As a large fire ball Blew out of his mouth and 20 trees was made to ash in less than a was doing another jutsu. He did his handsigns quick and Yelled,**"Wind Style: Exploding Spear" **while the wind around his hand formed a spear, when he threw the spear it exploded the nearest tree it touch, 5 trees was pushed back from the jutsu with was doing his last jutsu and Yelled,**"Water Style:Giant Water Bullets" **and three Gaint Water Bullets was made and thrown at the tree (Well what was left of the trees.) and it caused a flood at the area it was in.

"Guess i over did it."Naruto thought, he continued to train...

_Time skip 1 hour later_

As Naruto was laying down from all the training he was doing, he was done for the day. He have fire marks all over his body, his chakra was almost out and he couldn't move at the moment.

"Damn.. all this training was worth it but again wasn't worth it, right now i can't move."Naruto thought while he was drifting off to sleep but he didn't notice.

_Seconds Later inside Naruto Mind-scape_

He woke up but it was strange.. he was inside of a sewer and was able to move."Am i dead?, WAIT AM I DEAD?" Naruto Yelled while freaking the fuck out.

**"Calm down kit" **The unknown voice said, witch made Naruto jump.

"What the fuck are you?!, Your huge!"Naruto said while holding his chest,"You scared the shit out of me, next time atlease say something Warming like "Hello how are you" Or lik-"Naruto was saying but got cut off

**"Calm down and shut up so i can explain. Now as i was explaining i was going to tell you, i'm the Nine Tailed Fox, Also kno-" The fox was going to say but was interupted.**

"So your the thing that attacked our village?,Yeah this is just a dream, that thing was killed by the Fourth Hokage."Naruto said while pinching himself to see if he was sleeping are not.

**"Look you have one more time to interupt me and i'll make sure that everytime you eat ramen, you'll throw it up." The fox said with a smirk while he was cowering in fear."As i was saying,again, I'm the Nine Tailed Fox, also known as Kyuubi, King of the Demons, and i'm sorry for attacking your village it wasn't all my doing, it was by a man called 'Madara Uchiha' he controlled me to destroy the leaf but the Fouth Hokage was there to stop me and him, but he didn't kill me... he sealed me into a unborn child.. witch was... you..." Kyuubi finished while looking at a now stunned Naruto.**

Naruto was holding his tears back."So... i'm the son of the... Fourth Hokage...?"Naruto asked while finally the tears was coming down his cheek.

**"Yes...and again i'm so sorry"Kyuubi said in a voice almost whispering.**

Naruto was crouching and had his head in his hands, he put his hands back up and spoke"No... it wasn't your fault... and i'm glad.. atlease i have someone to talk to when i'm alone at times... but the reason why i'm crying is because... it was like a shock to me."Naruto said while wipeing the tears off his face.

**"Ok thank you for forgiving me, and also it's time for you to leave someone is coming and i've healed you already" Kyuubi said.**

_Seconds later outside of Naruto mind scape_

Naruto woke up only to find a girl that was standing over him, they're faces are right in frount of each other.

"Sorry, i was making sure you wasn't dead or anything" The girl said,"Have you caused this mess?" The girl asked in a confuesed tone.

"Yeah... sorry if it freaked you out i kinda went over board with this thing" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, that's a amazing amount of power you have" The girl said,"Hey now that your awake, do you mind helping me collect some medical herps?"she asked.

"Yeah sure"Naruto said while getting up to help the girl.

While helping her a question wondered in Naruto mind,"Hey who is this for beautiful?" Naruto said to the girl and she blushed but he didn't notice.

"It's for someone that's very important to me, to you have important people that you want to protect with you life?"She asked in a caring tone.

"Yeah, i have my team, Satsuki-chan my girlfriend and Iruka-Sensei people that make me ramen" Naruto answer.

'Oh so he have a girlfriend?, i'll take her place soon','Wait where did that come from?' the girl thought,"That's great and thanks for helping me."She said.

"No problem" Naruto said.

"Oh and one more thing. I'm a boy."She lied and left him with his jaw to the ground.

Then when she left Satsuki apeared but she been there for about five minutes.

"Naruto-Kun who was that and why was she here?" Satsuki asked in anger.

"Well Satsuki-chan, that was a boy and i just helped him pick some medical herbs for his brother or something."Naruto said while he gave her a quick peck on the lips while they was holding hands."So what brought you here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, kakashi-sensei asked me if i can pick you up because training was over."Satsuki said with joy in her voice.

"Ok then let's not keep them waiting"Naruto said and got up.

_Time skip 20 minutes later at tazuna house_

While Naruto and Satsuki walked in the house,Holding hands, they sat down and relaxed for a minute. Naruto was in frount of of her while she was on his chest.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**Hey guys i'm ending it here because i need to ask a question... Should Haku be female and also should i keep her alive but don't worry she won't be dating Naruto it will still be a Naruto x Fem Sasuke story only witch means, NO HEREM!, But i will kill of Sakura in the next chapter i'm sorry i hate her but i also had in mind to put her on Naruto team when i kill off sakura but again THEY WON'T BE DATINT, so do you want to keep haku for this plan? or just keep sakura and continue it.**

**Ok Now again thanks for keeping up with the story i love you guys and again i need Pairings for our story on febuary 1st witch is my bday So go ahead and review :D **

**Peace and Love you guys :D #Thanksamillon #13yearoldhype**


	9. Chapter 9:Update Chapter:

**Hey guys cry here coming at you with a update chapter, Right now i'm laying in bed because I was sick all fucking day. Tomorrow will be the chapter 10 and I still need to know if you want haku to be female and join naruto team. Don't worry they won't ba couple and there will be no heram, the reason why I'm doing this is because I'm killing off Sakura.**

**Ight tomorrow will be a new chapter peace ㈳4㈳2㈴2 **


	10. Chapter 10: The Sadness Of Death Pt4

**Ok what's up guys Cry here coming at you with chapter now i just got up and it's like 6:49 where i live and i'm still fucking sick so i'm sorry this will be a short chapter because of the way i'm feeling BTW I will make it up to you guys tomorrow with a longer chapter so yeah. :D**

**Haku will be a girl and i'll keep her alive like you guys said, it was like 6-1 in the reviews if i'm correct, And i'll kill of Sakura so yeah :D**

**Now On to the FanFiction.**

**Oh wait almost forgot. this was made January 25, 2015**

**Now on to the Fanfiction.-Throws a Smoke Bomb and runs away-**

* * *

_**Last Chapter...:**__**While Naruto and Satsuki walking in the house,holding hands,they sat down and relaxed for a was in frount of her while she was on his chest**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10:The Sadness Of Death Pt.4**_

_**Everyone.P.O.V**_

While the team was laying back relaxing on a hard days work... well Naruto,Satsuki and Kakashi was relaxing while Sakura was still was silence for about 10 minutes before the bridge builder,Tazuna, Came threw the door and broke the silence."Guys, the bridge should be done by tomorrow"Tazuna Stated bluntly."Since it's the last day of finishing the bridge, i think Zabuza would come to stop us."He finished.

"Ok Team. Right now we need to prepair for tomorrow, if Zabuza comes we'll have a big fight on out hands"Kakashi said in his most serious tone.

"Hai" Was heard from Naruto and Satsuki, while they ran up to the rooms that they was given."Naruto-kun are you ready for tomorrow?"Satsuki asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes i'm ready Satsuki-Chan, When i'm around there's nothing to worry about."Naruto said with his usall foxy girn that would just take anybody worries and wash them away.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun i really needed that" Satsuki said while giving Naruto a kiss on the lips."No porblem Satsuki-Chan."Naruto said while kissing her back.

"Ok let's just get everything ready and go to sleep"Satsuki said, braking out of the kiss she started to pack and so did Naruto.

_Time Skip, Morning time at Tazuna house_

* * *

_**Naurto.P.O.V**_

As i woke up streching my arms, I noticed that Satsuki-Chan was gone from myside."Where did she go?"i asked myself while scratching my head.

I began to get up and start to get my gear ready, it was morning and Satsuki was not even around."Man i hate it when she's not around me... i feel so lonely again" i said to myself while getting on my jumpsuit.

"Huh?" I said when i heard crunching from the bottem of my foot.'A note?' I thought when i picked up the strange piece of paper.'Oh it's from Satsuki' I thought with a smile on my face.

"The note says"

"Dear Naruto-Kun",'So it was by Satsuki-Chan"Me,Sakura,and Kakashi-Sensei when to the bridge with Tazuna early so if there was any threats we can handle them with ease. We should of made it by now and should be waiting for you.

"With Love. Satsuki-Chan."

'Thanks for the letter Satsuki-Chan' I thought while getting the rest of my gear on and running down the i saw was when i reached down stairs was just... i went down the rest of the stairs all i see is two girls. Tazuna wife and his daughter was roped to a chair moving around trying to brake free."Who did this to you two" I said in anger with alot of venom in my voice.

"It was two of Gato men that broke into our house and started to brake everything."The mother said Scared that they'll come back and kill them.

"Where did they go?"I said while looking at the two."They went outside about ten minutes ago."The mother said.

"Don't worry, when i'm here there's nothing to worry about."I said while cutting the rope to let them free, They both hugged and thanked me while they was running up the stairs.

I went outside to only see two idiots, hanging around and laughing."Why are you two here?"I said bluntly.

"We're here because we can be kid, you just wrote yourself a death wish for even asking us that."One of them said while taking out his sword.

"Fine if you want to fight me so badly then come on let's go." I said while doing my hand-signs and yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu"and two Shadow Clones poped up to fight them.

It only took mear seconds to kill them because he threw a kunai at his he was such speed and force that it killed them instantly."Ok now it's time to stop playing around and time to get to the bridge." I thought while running full speed to the bridge.

_Time Skip, 30 minutes later at the bridge_

* * *

_**Everyone.P.O.V**_

Things was bad right now, Right now Kakashi was fight Zabuza and Satsuki was fighting Haku, and Sakura was still saying "Yeah, Go Sasuke-kun!" but Satsuki was to busy dealing with Haku at the moment.

"Hm. So your little Teammate, the one with the pink hair is pretty useless."Zabuza said while fighting Kakashi."Let me handle that for you."He said coldly and summond a water clone. And in one second Sakura head was gone, it just dropped to the floor in mear seconds."Your next Tazuna"He said while riseing his sword but luckly Naruto came just in time and kicked the clone in the stomach.

"Good got here just in time."Naruto said while a smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Hey guys cry here and as you see i ended Sakura life, Haku will be saved and put on the team because that's what you guys wanted. also this was a short one because like i said i woke up hella late and i needed to get this done and over with :D.**

**Now the next chapter will be the last chapter of "The Sadness of Death" So it will be called "The Sadness of Death Final" But that don't mean the book is over, only that section is over, not that book. not the book ok guys? Now Time for me to get some rest because i'm still hella sick. PEACE :D **

**Any questions about the story PM or Review or Just Message me on Kik. Kik Username .. Crymantheboss. Now Peace :D**


	11. Chapter 11: The Sadness Of Death Final

**me tHey what's up guys Cry here coming at you with the Final part of the "The Sadness Of Death" and i hope you like it. Like i said it's only the final part of that Part, Not the I also have some news to tell you guys. I made a Poll i think like 9:00 in the morning and it's about the pairings and i put about 10-12 pairings up there. So go vote and i'll end it (Like I said) on Febuary 1st, 2015. Now go vote on the pairings while i continue to write for you guys :D**.

**Oh and i have to thank you guys for two things. Thank you for over 12k views on my story and 100+ followers on my story. Thank you so much on the support that you've been given me and i just love it. Thanks and time for the story.**

**Kakashi:Look if you ever add me as a female, then atlease do a good story... just like this one.**

**Naurto: If you ever add me female with out them asking, i'll choke you and leave you in a river.**

**Haku: You can add me female it really don't matter.**

**Gerald: Don't worry about that Kakashi-Sensei... Naruto you don't ever have to worry about that... and Haku i'm already doing that.**

**Now it's time for the Fanfiction... Oh wait. This was made on January 26th, 2015.. Also i have to do this know because i haven't done it in a while. DisClaimer:I do not own Naruto or make money off of it in any way.**

**Now On to the fanfiction...-Throws a Smoke bomb and runs away-**

* * *

_**Last Chapter...:**__** Good got here just in time." Naruto said with a smile.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 11: The Sadness Of Death Final_**

**_Everyone.P.O.V_**

As Naruto kick the Water Clone in the stomach, it dispearsed."Wow... W-wa-ittt" Naruto was scared right at the moment.**(But who wouldn't be?) **All he saw was his pink haired team mate... without a body.."Holy shit what happened to her?" Naruto said while poking her body.

"Naruto look we have no time for this, go help Satsuki so we won't die, we'll worry about her later."Kakashi said while keeping his eyes on Zabuza."Ok Sensei" Naruto said, rushing to Satsuki.

* * *

**With Naruto and Satsuki**

Satsuki was having a tuff time with the ice style her Naruto-kun came all she could think about is her prince.'Naruto-Kun finally came' Satsuki thought while makeing her Handsigns and said **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" **but it missed her."Naruto-kun!" Satsuki said with joy in her voice.

"I'm here just let me handle it now."Naruto said while getting into a Tijutsu stance."Let's go" Naruto said to the unknown person in the mask.

"Fine" She said,as she and Naruto Disapeared into thin-air, as all you heared was thunder-like noises that came from Naruto and the unknown girl began to fight. She was having the upper hand as for speed and agility."Hm so i see your no joke kid."She said while throwing a kick that sent him flying back into a wall, making a hole in it."Hm good shot."Naruto said while getting out of the wall, spitting out blood."Now it's time to get serious."He said while he went full speed and punched her masked with all of his was split in two in a second and broke off her face."Good shot Naruto."She said as she lifted up her face only to see a stunned Naruto..."Haku?!"Naruto said"

* * *

**Kakashi and Zabuza**

"Zabuza time to get serious"Kakashi said in a cold voice, while lifting up his headband showing his sharigan.

"So your finnaly going to get ready, Kakashi the Copy-Cat Ninja, Fine let's end this quickly."Zabuza said while letting out his wave of killing intent that did not even effect did his hand signs and and yelled**"Mist Style:Silent Killing" **as a bunch of mist appeared near Kakashi blinding him."Fine you want to play the cheating way let's play"Kakashi said as he bit his thumb and said**"Summoning Jutsu!"**as a bunch of dogs apeared and looked at kakashi."Look i need you too all find and stop Zabuza" he said and all the dogs disapeared and trapped Zabuza."Found you now!" Kakashi said and took out his kunai to get a suprise attack but fail... due to screaming.. But the mist started to clear up and the dogs left Kakashi."So you think your all that."Zabuza said only to earn a kick to the jaw by Kakashi.

They started to go head to head, Zabuza with his sword and Kakashi with kunai duking it out."Hm Kakashi Never thought that you was this strong" Zabuza said while taking a quick strike to Kakashi chest witch landed with ease and. The cut was Deep but not Deep enough to kill him."I'm getting to tired... time for me to finish this." Kakashi thought while he did his hand signs and said**"Shadow Clone Jutsu"...**

* * *

**Naruto and Satsuki**

Naruto was stunned to find Haku standing infrount of him."Haku,What are you doing here?"Naruto said while getting over his state...

"Because i'm with.. Zabuza... He's my Important Person..."Haku said with a hint of shyness in her voice."Why is he so important to you?" Naruto said."He dosen't deserver a person like you, a kind and loving person."Naruto said and gave her his Foxy grin."You can still change... while you can...and don't worry you don't have to hide your gender anymore... Satsuki kinda told me about it."Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head."So.. do you accept." Naruto said while holding out his hand.

"f..fine."Haku said only for two reason.. One:She want's to see her Naruto-kun everyday, And two:She wanted to stop living a life.

"let's go... wait i have to sav... WAIT NOOOOO!"Haku screamed only to see...

* * *

**Kakashi and Zabuza**

Time for me to finish this..."Shadow Clone Jutsu" Kakashi said as one clone apeared and went under ground before Zabuza could see it."Are you ready to finish this Kakashi!"Zabuza yelled while setting up his sword in a defencive Kakashi did his handsigns quick he said**,"Lig****hting Blade!" **as he ran to Zabuza at full speed with his most powerful didn't hit Zabuza but he had his hand stuck in his sword."Hm so now i have the u-p-"Zabuza coughed out he saw left was a hand threw his chest.

"Never let your guard down because of one mistake."Kakashi clone said as he took out his hand from his chest.

* * *

_**Everyone.P.O.V**_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"Haku yelled because of the death she just saw."ZABUZAAA!"She yelled again and ran to his body to hear his final words."Z-zabuza... Please speak to me..."She spoke again threw a series of crys.

"Haku... you're... so... Worthless..."Zabuza said as he went to the afterlife... Those words hit her like a bullet that went stright threw her stood there for about five minutes before dropping his body and walking away.

"Haku you ok?"Naruto asked with worry in his voice."Yeah... i'm ok... let's just get out of here."Haku said while walking back.

"Kakash-sensei what do we do about the bodys.."Satsuki said while looking at Zabuza body and then looking at Sakura body.'Yes this bitch is dead.. now she can leave me and my Naruto-Kun alone."Satsuki thought with a smile.

"Ok now everyone it's time to Cl-"Kakashi was cut of by a sound of clapping.

"Good job taking care of this piece of trash, Now it's time to take over this god for-saken village and kill everone in it."The unknown man said.

"Gato."Haku said with venom in her voice."What do you want you small prick"she shot at the small man.

"I was going to use you two idiots anyway, but since one of the two is dead, i'll just take you off of his hands and we'll just have our way with you."Gato said while licking his lips while the rest of his men came from the boats.

"You'll have her over my dead body!"Naruto yelled."Yeah me and Naruto-kun will beat you no-life chumps"Satsuki said,"You stand no chance against us."Kakashi said."It's time to end this."Haku said.

_Thirty Minutes later, Same spot,Alot of Dead Bodys_

It only took them Thirty minutes just to kill these chumps, it would of took less if there was less people. there was only Gato.

"L-look i'-m Sorry for w-what i-'ve-Do-"He was cut off by a kunai to his neck and a sword threw is stomach."Shut up you loser..."Haku said while kicking him off the bridge.

"... let's just go guys..."Haku said, after this she needed a brake from all this madness that was going around her, she just found out that the only person that she believed in just betrayed atlease she landed it on a good note, atlease she have some friends to fall back on...

_Time Skip, three days later, at the end of the bridge heading back to the hidden leaf_

Everyone was around the bridge, thanking and being glee and all because of the hidden leaf job."Thank you... so much for your help Team 7.." Tazuna said with a tear in his eye."We couldn't do this by ourself."he said again letting the tear drop.

"look it's no problem."Kakashi said by giving him a eye smile.

"Now all we need is a name for the bridge..."Tazuna said while looking around only to see a kid in bright orange.."What about The Great Naruto Bridge?"Tazuna said while everyone made happy noises and started to yell."Then it's settled, it's called 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

* * *

**Ok That's the end of chapter 11 and the final of "The Saddness of Death" and a new chapter will be again tomorrow :D.**

**And again there's a poll about the new pairings for the story, go check it out and thanks :D**

**If you have any questions about the story PM me,Review it, or just talk to me ok Kik: My Kik is Crymantheboss :D PEACE**


	12. I'm taking a week off from writting

**OK what's up guys cry here and I need to tell you guys that I'm not writing a new Chapter for this book for about a week so I can chill and think about more ideas. Thanks for understanding and I'll see you in a week.**

**Oh and if you have any questions just PM me or just text me on Kik, Kik Username, Crymantheboss**

**ALSO, don't forget about the poll for the next stoy ... GO VOTE.**


	13. Little Notice

Hey! This is a friend of the author of this story. He left town without taking his laptop so he will be a little late on updating. He will be back to updating soon however.

Ciao~

P.S.: I have a story on here too now. Check out the author Atomaton if you please. 8]


	14. Chapter 14- The Return

**What's good guys cry here, back from his brake and here's a few things i want to say to you for 17k views!, and you guys should check out my friend Atomaton, and she just came out with a story(Witch is called)'A (Sort of) Naruto Story: Lionhearted' it's a good story(Oh!) She just put up a new chapter for the story today so go check it out and give her some good reviews and follow her. Now Here's some questions from the review box.**

**Question by Tsukoblue Said: Have Haku take Zabuza's sword?**

**Answer:Don't worry i'm going to make her take his sword.**

**Question by Tensa-Zangetsu102 said: When will he come back?**

**Answer:... Oh yeah Atomaton will be co-owner of my account so if i don't update or add a new chapter to a story she'll tell you guys what happened and other crap.**

**Oh and hurry about the poll, it ends tomorrow and Naruto x Fem Kakashi is first. Hurry now.**

**This was made January 31st,2015. Now before i start there is one thing i have to do :I do not own Naruto in anyway it's only for you guys to see and enjoy.**

**Now on to the fanfiction...-Throws a Smoke bomb and runs away-**

* * *

_**Last Chapter: **__**"Now all we need is a name for the bridge..." Tazuna said while looking around only to see a kid in bright orange."What about The Great Naruto Bridge?"Tazuna said while everyone made happy noices and started to yell." Then it's settled, it's called 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: The Return**_

_**Everyone.P.O.V**_

As our heros are running threw the trees to the leaf village,Naruto being Naruto was still hype about a bridge being named after him,Satsuki was next to Naruto holding his hand,Kakashi reading is Icha Icha and Haku staying quiet but still angry because of the "Romance" that was going on.

"Ok..ok Naruto-kun, as much as we love to hear the past events, you can stop."Satsuki said sweetly but she's really annoyed now."I mean... I have a bridge named after me and a whole village that loves me!"Naruto said with his fist in the air."Ow!"he said because Satsuki grip was getting harder."Ok, ok i'll stop."he said in a almost begging soon as she began to let go of his hand, he stopped and gave her a deep,passionate kiss that lasted 10 minutes.

"Ok come on, the quicker we get to Sarutobi-sama the quicker we can do the things we want for the day."Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off his book.

_Time skip 6 hours later, At the hidden left main gate_

As our heros began to walk to the Main gate of the village. they was all stopped by ANBU."Hokage-sama Needs all of you to go to his office now!" The ANBU in the dog mask "The Leader" Yelled at the group.

"Let's go team" Kakashi said, putting away his book.'This must be serious'he thought while giving a nod to the ANBU in the dog mask and to his team.

_Five Minutes Later, At the frount of the Hokage office door_

"Ok Satsuki, put your genjutsu on so Hokage-sama will still think your a boy."Kakashi said."Now how will be explain about the Girl?"he said again.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei"Sasuke said while doing the hand signs to his genjutsu."We got this"The now known Sasuke said while knocking on the door."ENTER" was yelled from the office.

"Kakashi i want a full report on what happened!"The Third Hokage Kakashi was telling the Story, Naruto cut in and told him how Sakura died and how the bridge was named after him and then came Hokage was stunned, The Haruno died but also Zabuza of the Hidden Mist?!

"So do you have a body?"The old man said"If you do have a body, the bounty will be you and your teams."He finished, while Kakash pulled out a scroll with the head of the blade user."Hm... you'll have you money by the end of the week."he said while putting back the head and leaving it on the desk.

"Now for Sakura Haruno, I'll tell her parents myself" He said while kakashi threw him another scroll with her body."Now for the Girl, with a Kekkei Genkai we have to place her in the C.R.A-"He was cut off by Naruto."What dose that mean?"Naruto asked."I was getting to that. The CRA Means the Clan Restoration Ace means that the final user with the Kekkei Genkai, will have to marry A bunch of men or if the other way around a bunch of women."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Sorry to end it so short, I Have to do alot of things and Again go check out Atomaton and her Story "A (sort of) Naruto Story: again the poll go head and vote! And question should i put the chunin exams? Just review it or just PM me about it now... time for me to go :D PEACE.**

**If you have any questions about the story, Just Review it, PM me, Or just go on Kik, My username is: Crymanthecrow **

**PEACE!:D**


	15. Chapter 15: Update Chapter

**OK What's up guys Cry here coming at your with a chapter... Update? Currently I'm on my way back to New York, I was in Florida meeting some of my family (From my Mothers Side) And I'm doing this chapter on my tablet, and I might have some spare time to do a chapter on this story for today. (Oh!) Almost for got, the next pairing for the next story I'm going to write... Is something I've never thought of and it's Naruto x Fem Gaara. The ideas I'm thinking of is kinda... Off. That story will be out on February 21st, 2015 because... I wasn't really thinking of that pairing. Ight Peace. =D.**

**Oh and if you have any questions just PM me or just text me on Kik, Kik Username, Crymantheboss**


	16. Chapter 16: Beyond Words

**OK what's up guys Cry here coming at you with Chapter 16 of "The Truth" and I really... Want to thank you guys for 21k views! That's a huge plus to me and again I don't know... How much love can I give you guys?! Again thanks for sharing, telling friends and other people. Also I might add a OC to the story, tell me in the reviews**

**(Oh!) And I'm back on track with two story's because I have a lot off my plate now and now I can write For this story and "The Two Brothers" (Oh!) And one more thing, remember when I said Fem Gaara was number one? Now it's Naruto x Fem Kakashi, I'll end the poll today at 9am Eastern Standard Time so you guys have time to vote.**

**This was made February 13th, 2015**

**Now on to the fan fiction -Throws a smoke bomb and runs away-**

* * *

_**Chapter 16:Beyond words**_

_**Everyone. P.O.V**_

Where we last left off we.. I mean the Third Hokage was explaining the CRA to Satsuki and she was pissed beyond words. She wanted to cry but not only because of this devilish act, it's because she would have to... Share with Naruto?! And become someone else wife?! She had to put a stop to it but Naruto beat her to the punch.

"What?!" Naruto said Angrily."No she isn't going to be anyone wife but mine!" He stated, witch gave Satsuki a huge blush of he statement. It was like he owned her without question from anyone, even the hokage."Naruto calm down and think abou-"Kakashi was saying but was cut off by the old hokage.

"I'm surprised by your act Naruto, but how I'm I going to bring this news to the village council? This "News" would probably bring this village to a civil Satsuki how will you mange this?" The Third Finished.

"Easy, I'll just put on the same genjutsu that I was always using. No one will suspect it and the village will not be overthrown by a bunch a fan girls."Satsuki said but what she thought was different. She could careless about this god forsaken village, but as long as Naruto is here, she'll help out with the current "Distress" of the village.

"I'm really to old for this job..." The hokage mumbled while rubbing his Temple's calming his nerves."Ok Satsuki, but how come the Hyuga clan didn't see threw your Genjutsu?" He said."I guess they didn't bother to look in my direction because of the hatred between the Hyuga and the Uchiha?" Satsuki said while everyone had a sweat dropped from they're heads."Ok I believe you, but there's one more issue to attend to." The third said while pointing at the girl.

"Oh yeah... Almost forgot. Let us explain the past events." Naruto said while explaining from him beating and destroying two thugs from him fighting Haku and then Sakura death and then told him about how she changed and wanted to join the hidden leaf."hmm... Ok but where would she live?" The hokage asked."She'll just live with me Old man." Naruto said with his usual foxy grin that only made Satsuki question him."Ok then it's a deal, She'll be live with Naruto but I have a question for her." The hokage said.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Haku said with a scared look on her face, she was still wondering if she was going to go with the scariest man in the ANBU interrogation unit. Ibiki Morino."Would you do service as a ninja for the leaf? And as you see Team 7 is short one member, would you like to join the team.. But either way your going you'll have to or I'll just make it an order."The hokage said with a smile witch made uneasy but still answered.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I'll do my duties as a leaf ninja and join Team 7." Haku said with no emotion in her voice."Ok good, everyone leave but Satsuki stay I have to talk to you alone"The third said while everyone left but Naruto and he has that "What's going on here "look on his face. Satsuki sighed and went to tell him she'll take to him that Naruto left she went to back to the Hokage.

"Satsuki, how about I give you a better genjutsu?"The Hokage suggested. Satsuki was hype, she was about to learn something from the Hokage?! And a even better genjutsu that she already have, in short she had to accept his deal but kept her excitement under control."Yes hokage-sama I would love to learn another genjutsu but how can it be better than the one I already have?"Satsuki asking in confusion.

"Well this genjutsu is so powerful than even the Hyuga can see threw it."The hokage said with a smirk. Satsuki had her jaw on the floor she had to learn it.. No she needed to learn this type of Genjutsu and it would also give her a advantage if she was ever facing a Hyuga."Yes Hokage-sama I would love to learn this jutsu."Satsuki said.

_ Time skip five minutes later. With Naruto and Haku._

Naruto and Haku was walking around the leaf district because Naruto was showing Baku around the leaf to get her use to the people and style... But Naruto was going to just show her the places he was allowed in. **(Some weapons stores, clothing stores, and of course the ramem shop)**

**To be continued.**

* * *

_**Hey guys cry here coming to tell you guys, I'll continue this chapter tomorrow because of reasons. But tell me what you guys think and also I'm not adding the chunnin exams yet don't worry because it's way to early.**_

_**Now if you have any questions about this chapter just review it, PM me, or just text me on kik: Crymantheboss. Peace.**_

_**Oh and check out my other story. "The Two Brothers". Peace. ㈺7㈑5㈑5㈑5㈺7**_


	17. Chapter 17: Beyond Words Final

**Hey guys Cry here coming at you with another chapter (yay!) And there's a couple of things I need to tell you guys, Should I make a Dragon ball Z x Naruto crossover? It's something I want to do and I want to tell you guys First! Before I do anything. So you guys tell me in the reviews or just PM me or just text me on Kik- Crymantheboss.**

**Oh and thanks for 23k Views for this story. Thanks for the support and everything you guys and now on to the fanfiction.**

**(Oh!) Almost forgot. This was made February 15, 2015**

* * *

_**Chapter 17:Beyond Words pt.2**_

**_Everyone.P.O.V_**

Where we last left off. Naruto was showing Haku around the hidden leaf was new so he had to show her around, worst comes to worst she can get lost and start going crazy... Yeah he had to show her. Walking for about 20 minutes, Haku began to notice the scares he was getting and some of the whispers of 'So the demon has a girlfriend huh?" and " Why is this demon here...". It was really annoying at times but curiosity took over and she was going to ask Naruto what happened and why did he earn the title "Demon."

"Hey Naruto.. Can I ask a question?" Haku said with a hint a curiosity in her voice. But not enough to get him to notice."Ask away" Naruto said."Why are you called "Demon" in this village"Haku asked. Naruto stopped dead I'n his tracks. He knew why they didn't like him, but it don't mean he have accepted it yet. "Um... Hey look! My favorite Ramen shop let's go I'm starving." Naruto said quickly while rushing to the spot. Haku was left in the dust because of his "Quick getaway" but managed to catch up to him.'What's his problem?, I've never seen this Naruto and I've only known him for about a couple of days at most.'Haku thought while moving the curtains to sit down next to Naruto (AN: They're curtains right?)

"Hello Ayame-Chan, Teuchi-San, it's been a while since I've been here" Naruto said,both of them shot out their lazy state to look at their favorite customer Naruto Uzumaki."Naruto-Kun it's been a while! How have you been?" Ayame asked with joy in her really missed the blonde that made her day brighten everytime she see him."Oh you know, I've been doing Ninja missions and I really couldn't come much." Naruto said with his head down."But I've really missed you guys.. And the ramen." He said but mumbled the last part witch made her laugh a little.

"No worries Naruto." Ayame said. "But on a side note, Naruto who's your friend?, I've never seen her from around here." Teuchi said witch made Naruto head snap up so fast that if he went any faster he would of broke his neck."Oh she just joined the hidden leaf services. She just filled I'm the spot for my team."Naruto told them. He couldn't tell them the whole reason or why she joined, he only told them she just joined and she's on the team."Well.. Nice to have you aboard."Teuchi said with a smile."Nice to be aboard."Haku said with a smile back.

"Anyways, Naruto-Kun what would you like?" Ayame asked with some joy in her voice and a smile."I would like some Miso-Ramen please, Haku what would you like?" Naruto asked."Can I please have the BBQ Ramen please?" Haku asked."Coming right up, you heard them right dad?" Ayame asked."Heard them loud and clear,let's get to work!"Teuchi yelled and went straight to the stove.

As Teuchi and Ayame was making both ramen for them. They was sitting in complete silence. There was no words, no mumbles, and not even any hand movements between them the silence was so uncomfortable that they began to look in the other directions."So... Haku... How was your-" Naruto was cut off by a hand to his shoulder and a girl with tears in her eyes that was beginning to fall.

"I'm sorry for asking you that Naruto-Kun... I understand that you hate me, I'll just leave and never come back." Haku said while getting up and leaving. While she was "leaving" Naruto stopped her before she even got to the curtains. (AN: Seriously are they curtains?)"Haku... I'm sorry for acting like this. I just... Don't feel right talking about it yet. Let's just eat and go home. Again I'm sorry." Naruto said with his head down and his grip never letting go.'Knew it would work." Haku thought while letting out a fake sigh and sat back down with Naruto.

_Time skip 10 minutes later._

As Naruto and Haku finished they're bowl of ramen. They left talking about the current events while walking to Naruto house."Naruto, how long have you known those two?" Haku asked."I knew Ayame-Chan and Teuchi-san for about.. 7 years. They was the only place that allowed me to eat without any hesitation." Naruto said with a smile on his face."Wow... That's great." Haku said and gave him a smile back.'So why did they only accept him? And does it have to do with the "Demon"' Haku thought.

"Hey Haku, we're here."Naruto said.

_The Hokage mansion. With the Hokage and Satsuki same time._

Satsuki was finishing up on the new Genjutsu that the Hokage was teaching her."OK one more time Satsuki." The hokage said."OK." (AN: I'm going to skip this part because well... I don't have a name for the genjutsu yet.. Haha... Feel like giving me some suggestions?"

"Well done Satsuki." The hokage said with joy in his voice."Well time for you to go now. I have lots a paper work to do and it's getting late."He finished."Well thank you Hokage-Sama. I'll just be on my way to Narutos place." Satsuki said in her Sasuke voice and left the room.

"Too old for this... Maybe I should get Jiraiya to fill in?" The hokage thought while going back to the paper work.

_Time skip 20 minutes later. Infrount of Naruto house._

Satsuki was in front of Naruto door, knocking waiting for a response."Coming!" Naruto yelled while running to the opened the door only to find Satsuki... In the Sasuke Genjutsu."Come in, Come in." Naruto her in he closed the front door and sighed."Please take off the Genjutsu?"Naruto said."I want to see your beautiful face." He finished while smiling. Satsuki blushed at his words.'Such a ladies man.' She thought while taking off the Genjutsu and gave Naruto a passionate kiss witch lasted about 10 minutes.

They broke the kiss, gasping for air."You know I missed you lips right?" Naruto whispered in her ear witch gave off a shock in her spine."And you know I love you right?" Satsuki said with a blush on her face."I know my 's go sit down." Naruto said and guided her to the couch."So Naruto this been bothering me all day." Satsuki said."Why did you offer Haku your spare room (AN: Yes he have a spare room, get over it. It's a fan fiction not the anime.) ?" She asked with bluntly. When she spoke this way Naruto knew she was all business this time.

"Well you see... I have a spare room like you said and she don't have any home yet... So you see my reasons and don't worry, I'm not cheating on you."Naruto said and Gulped at the end."OK good because if did cheat on me I'll cut off your dick" Satsuki said with a devilish smile witch made a sweat drop from his head."Oh and on a good note, I'll be staying the night with you today." Satsuki said with joy.

"Great!" Naruto said while giving her a hug."Well it's night and Haku is already sleep. We can go to bed."(AN: This is not a lemon. Not just yet they're to young and you know it.) "Ok , let's go."Satsuki said with joy and almost yelled it. She finally gets to sleep with Naruto.

_Time skip. Five minutes later in Naruto Room._

Naruto was laying down in his PJs (A black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back with orange pajama pants -Or whatever you call them-) while Satsuki was taking off her her pants, leaving her only in her bra and panties. That alone almost gave Naruto a nosebleed. Then she began to take off her bra, leaving her only in her bra."Hey Naruto. Where do you keep your shirts?" Satsuki asked."In the top Draw."Naruto said while holding his nose.

Moments later she put on his shirt and went to go cuddle with her Naruto-kun."So Naruto-Kun. You know Sakura funeral is in three days?" Satsuki said."Yeah I know, and to be honest, I kinda miss her."Naruto said with a small smile on his face."yeah... Me too." Satsuki said with a sad smile.

_30 minutes later, unknown area_

"Shit my head hurt... Why am I in a sewer? With a huge ass gate in front me?!" Naruto said while getting up from the water."and for a sewer it don't... Stink at all actually."Naruto said.

**"Calm down Naruto,"Kyuubi said.**"holy shit!" Naruto screamed."Kami, how did I get here? And why are you here Kyuubi?. Naruto said in a confused voice while scratching his head.**"You're inside your mindscape."...**

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 17 and chapter 18 would be up tomorrow or the next day. Again thanks for 23k and should I do a Naruto x Dragon Ball Z crossover story? Just PM me about it or just review it.**

**If you have any question about this story. Just PM me, Review it. Or just go on Kik and add me to talk about username: Crymanthecrow. If you don't have kik go download it now, it's a free and great app to talk to people with. **

**Peace. See you guys next chapter.**

**_Chapter 18:__Enter _****_Hinata Hyuga_**


	18. Chapter 18: Update Chapter

**Hey guys Cry here coming at you with a update chapter. Thanks for 25k views and for reading my story. And I'm just saying this and this is just my opinion, everyone have free know how you guys review this story and I be like "Thanks" but no, we have a bunch of shit talkers in the review box (And like I said everyone have the right to say whatever the fuck you want.) But I understand... If you guys talk shit and your logged in your account and talk shit, but no! The guest are talking the most shit out of everyone there. I mean if your gonna become a troll and talk shit, atlease do it on your account and then talk shit.**

**On a side note I'll be uploading chapter 18 in about two-three days because I still have a lot of shit I need to do (Like that Fem Kakashi story) and other shit.**

**Now I'll talk to you guys later peace.**

**Now if you have any questions about this story. Review it. PM me. Or just go on Kik: my username is Crymantheboss.**

**PEACE.**


	19. Should I quit? New Poll!

_**HEY GUYS CRY HERE! And I have to ask you guys something... Should I let go of this story? It's been a question that's been bothering me for about... Two weeks? And the reason for me even asking this is because... Of the Zabuza thing.**_

_**You guys don't how much I wanted to avoid that whole load of shit I wrote. I mean even chapter for that arc... I was speed writing. I didn't think when I wrote that... Monstrosity of "Writing" and I can't just sit here and act like "Hey I just worte the most bullshit part if this story in the world, but I'm just gonna continue it and act like it never happened." In my opinion I should drop it because of the way it went... But I can't let it go without you guys going for a poll. But the story didn't go the way I wanted it and Satsuki and Naruto got together way! To fast!.**_

_**I'm thankful for the 28k views and many followers I got for this story.I just don't know on where to go.**_

_**So I'm asking you guys before I do anything I might regret. So I'm gonna do a poll and see you guys votes. Now if I end up continuing to write this story... There's gonna be a huge left turn. Just saying!**_

_**Now go vote so I can either continue writing or just drop this story and start a new one.**_

_**Now it's either you vote, PM me, Review it and tell me in the review, or just tell me on KIK my name on kik is: Crymantheboss.**_

**_Peace and go Vote._**


	20. Chapter 20: Hinata Hyuga pt1

_**Hey guys Cry here coming at you with another chapter. I decided (_Rather Forced by you guys_) to continue the story and forget about everything about that bullshit Arc. But on a side note, I've made a new (NEW!) Story called "A Blast To The Past". The pairings for that story is Naruto x Ino, Naruto x Hinata and Naruto x Anko. Now I know what you guys gonna say... "I thought you said you hate that pairing." Well things changed. I've read some of the Naruto x Ino Stories and they're really good. **_

**_Also this is going to be a short chapter because I have to go back to the new story. I'll make longer chapters later._**

**_Now on to the story..._**

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Enter Hinata Hyuga.**_

_**Everyone.P.O.V**_

Ok we left off **(Or I think?) **We see Satsuki Uchiha in a bed with Naruto Uzumaki, sleeping peacefully cuddling with each other. Haku was the first one to be awake because of her training with Zabuza called:'Wake up early and leave right away'. Since they was a missing ninja and all.. Basically they wasn't safe any wear. Since Haku was the first one to wake up, she decided to make breakfast for her and Naruto. She walks to the kitchen, checks his fridge to find a decent amount of stuff. She took of the eggs, bacon and pancake mix. Then she started to cook.

_ inside of Naruto mind scape_

Naruto and the Big red fox behind bars was having a argument... Over food."RAMEN IS THE BEST FOOD OF ALL TIME!" Naruto yelled at the fox.**"Well you keep on eating Ramen, YOU'LL STAY AS SHORT AS A TREE STUMP!" Kyuubi shot back at the short blonde.**"Well... I'm not that short..." Naruto mumbled.**"Watch, by the time your 15 give or take, Satsuki would be taller than you." Kyuubi replied with a smirk on his face that declared "I won!".** That news made Naruto turn ghostly white..."S-satuski taller than me?!" Naruto shuddered, almost having a mental brake down." Fine you win... Stupid fox." He mumbled to the now laughing fox.

**"Hey kit. Mind doing me a favor?" Kyuubi asked as his laugh was dying down.**"I'm not stupid, what's the catch?" Naruto said, catching the fox interest.**"Smart thinking kit. Well listen the only catch is, is that I can feel, see and hear whatever your doing. And I give you my word, that that's all that's going to happen." Kyuubi said bluntly.**"Ok, ok fine. What do I have to do?" Naruto asked in the mist bored tone.**"All you have to do... Is rip off half the seal."Kyuubi said in kind, yet demonic tone.**"... Fucking Kami. Fine you so anything stupid. I'll kill myself and you know you'll go down with me." Naruto said before he went up to the seal and ripped the paper in half.

**"You know I'll just heal you right?" Kyuubi said with smrik.**"Almost forgot... Anyways I have to get up now." Naruto said with a wave to the giant fox before disappearing...

_Outside,The real world. Same time and stuff_

Naruto eyes shut open. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that it was morning... And also his pants was getting tighter and tighter. He looked down to notice that he had morning wood and it was poking... Satsuki ass repeatedly. This made his face lose all of it's color and everything with it.**'HAHAHAAHAH!' The Kyuubi was laughing his ass off because of this moment.**'S-Shut up Fox!' Naruto thought to him. Naruto was slowly moving back, trying not to wake his sleeping beauty. Every time he moved, she started to move N"-Narut-o-Kun... Where a-are you?" Sasuki was barley able to call out

He almost had a heart attack. He was scared shitless.

* * *

_**I told you guys it would be a short chapter. Now I'll make a new one tomorrow or the next day. I have alot to do so I'm sorry. Again go check out my newest story 'A Blast to the Past' Peace.**_

_**If you have any questions about the story. PM me, Review it, or just go on Kik. My kik username is: Crymantheboss.**_

_**PeacPeace.**_


	21. Chapter 21:Hinata Hyūga Final

_**Hey guys, Cry here! Coming at you with Chapter 21 of this story. Thank you guys so much for the support you guys been giving me and also for 35k views. Now again I have a even better story than... This one called "A Blast To The Past." Go check it out now! Before you go read this chapter!**_

**_Ok now that you're done reading that. I might be making a chapter 5 today for that story._**

**_Now this was made March 14, 2015._**

**_Now on to the story... _**

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Hinata Hyuga Pt.2**_

**_Everyone.P.O.V_**

'Holy shit, Holy Shit!,HOLY SHIT!' Naruto thought. He was sweating like crazy, Satsuki just woke up and his "Morning wood" was poking her ass repeatedly! "Nar-to... Why are you poking me?" Satsuki asked while rubbing her eyes. Naruto eyes was drowning in thoughts of what might happen. **'Kit just calm down. Calm down.' Kyuubi said while trying to get the blonde kid out of this state.**"Again Naruto, why are you poking me?" Satsuki said while removing her hands from her eyes to look down and see...

Naruto "Wood" is knocking on her leg. Satsuki went face went pure red. "Naruto..." Satsuki out his name but got no answer. 'I might hate myself for doing this' Satsuki thought while moving her hand down to his manhood. **'Kit. !' Kyuubi yelled out. **'What?' Naruto thought. Finally braking out of his state.** 'Well your a about to see.' Kyuubi said with a smirk. **'What do you mean I'll-' Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by Satsuki rubbing the current "Problem" he was having.

This was all new to Naruto but... This felt great. This was fucking amazing, all she's doing is rubbing his "Wood" but it was just amaxing. "S-shit Satsuki... Fuck..." Naruto was barley able to say because of the pleasure he was getting. His head was thrown back because of her simple action. Satsuki stopped. She wasn't use to hearing her boyfriend make sounds she still couldn't tell from a moan or for her to stop. Naruto head shot back up to look at his beautiful girlfriend but only see... Fear? Was she scared?

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked. "Yeah but... Did it hurt?" Satsuki asked with her head down still sporting a blush on her face. "If that's what your worried about then no. Not at all... It was like the greatest feeling in the world to me." Naruto said while a small blush appeared on his face. There was a moment of silence, none of the talked for about a good minute. "Well I'm going to go to the shower... " Naruto stated while getting up and stretching. "Fuck." Naruto said lowly. He still had this "Problem" that needed solving fast.

'Again... I can't believe that I'm asking this.' Satsuki thought with a blush. "Let me... Help you..." Satsuki said with the most biggest blush. **"Kit! Don't say no. Accept it she's offering you a blow job. Now this can either lead to more than just that or just that... Most likely the first option." Kyuubi said with a smirk.** Naruto had a small nose bleed. The thought of Satsuki just blowing him off is just mind blowing. (Ha Get it? Mind blowing? No...?)

With no word from her boyfriend she took if as a yes. She got up, gripped his hand and pulled him to the bed. She got on her knee's and pulled down his pajama pants (A/N: or PJ pants or just pants. Whatever you want to call them.) Naruto stopped answering to the Kyuubi and looked down at his lovely girlfriend to see she was about to take off his frog boxers he was wearing. His blush went from little to full blown into a matter of seconds.

"Sats-uki look you don't have to do this." Naruto was trying to get her out of doing this but was only speaking to def ears. She then **(A/N: You don't know how! Much I hated to do this. I mean I was forced to do this. My brother said it's either I write a full blown sex part between Naruto and Satsuki or just write a blow job part and get people interested until it really happened. Well again this is just basic work. So don't get mad if it sucks (Get it?) Ok. Now role the fake BJ!)**

Pulled down his boxers and scared at his manhood. It was at lease 6 - 7 and a half inches long and It was at lease 3 - 4 inches thick. 'H-how is this ever going to fit in me?' Satsuki thought with her eyes wide open and her blush was still on her face. Satsuki lift her right hand over his staff, grips it lightly and starts stroking it slowly. Naruto was going insane. This (Again) was his first time, but if this could last forever he would let it. His mind was going in to over drive. Seeing his actions, Satsuki decided to pick up the pace.

Naruto threw his head back and let out a low groan. 'Fuck this is amazing' Naruto thought. Satsuki then started to do something new. She was still stroking it at her normal pace but she started to lick the tip of his manhood. This made Naruto groan even louder. 'Uhhhhhh...' Was all Naruto mind can think of. He gripped the bed sheets tightly while she was continuing. 'It's now or never.' Satsuki thought. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and started to stuff his manhood in it. She let her hand go of his staff and started to suck his cock. It was so big that she could only fit half of it in her mouth.

Naruto was now on the edge of pleasure. His grip on the sheets was so tight that they started to come off the bed. His breathing started to become more rapid. 'Shit... I'm about cum...' Naruto thought with another groan because of Satsuki speed. She was moving her head faster and faster. "Shit... Satsuki... I'm about to cum!" Naruto said quickly. Satsuki then stopped her head, opened her mouth, raised her right hand, took out his cock and started to jerk it off at a fast rate.

"S-shit Satsuki... I'm CUMMING!" Naruto yelled out while he released his whole load on her face. Satsuki was not prepared for this much cum to come out in one shut but she used her left hand to take some off her face and started to lick it off her hand. "Hmm... Sweet" Satsuki said while she gave her boyfriend a small wink.

"F-fuck that was amazing..." Naruto said with a smile on his face. **(A/N: This short "Lemon" is over. Like I said I was forced to do this and you can still review about it. Again I was forced.)**

*Thump* Naruto and Satsuki both looked to third left to see... Haku... With a ice kunai in her right hand, on the floor unconscious. "S-s-s-she caught you..." Naruto shuddered. He couldn't believe they got caught. "Yes..." Satsuki said with a blush that covered her whole face. "W-hy don't we just get cleaned up? And then explain?" Satsuki said with the worlds most biggest but fake smile ever. "S-suree..." Naruto said lowly while getting up.

Unknown to the group of three. One Hyūga was outside that had on her family Dōjutsu. "That should be me up their with Naruto-Kun! That should be me up their doing that to Naruto-kun!... I'm going to kill that whore!" Hinata yelled lowly while a evil grin was starting to grow on her face.

_15 minutes later... Around the table with Awkward silence.

Naruto,Satsuki and Haku was around the table but it was unusually silent. Naruto was scaring at his food like it was going somewhere. Satsuki was doing the same thing as Naruto but was scaring at her hands. Haku was scaring at both the male and the female. She wanted an explanation and she was going to get one now. "So , what was you doing in that room?" Haku asked her and received no answer. "Please speak up I can't hear you?" Haku said sarcastically with her hand to ear. Satsuki sighed and explained. "Well you see... Naruto-kun had a current situation he had to handle... But you see he needed my assistance so I was coming to his rescue." Satsuki said with a small blush on her face and Naruto was drinking his water. "More like he was "Coming"to your rescue." Haku said with a smirk while Naruto spit out his water and Satsuki blush grew redder.

Now look. Please do that another time or when I'm not around. I'm already deaf from hearing Naruto-kun screaming "I'M CUMMING"." Haku said with sigh at the end. Naruto put both his hands to his face while lowly saying "why me?".

* * *

**Sorry short Chapter. Again I was forced to write this so please don't hate me. •3• -3- °3°**

**Again go check out my book called "A Blast to The Past!" Go now!.**

**If you have any questions about this story, P.M me,Review it, or just download kik (It's free for both Apple and Andriod) my username is: Crymantheboss. Peace.**

**Again sorry for the lemon. I was forced. **


	22. Important Read Now!

_**Hey guys... Cry here coming at you with... An announcement. I'm ending the truth for two reasons... The first reason is because. This was my first book and I was experimenting. It turns out. Over the past three months! I've gotten better and better. I've gotten so good that I'm re writing the truth so it can be even better than the last one.**_

_**Oh and the new one that will be re written will be called "Acceptance". It's going to be One-Hundred% Better in everyway. There will be more detail and shit I have so many idea's for it already! Just give me a week so I can upload it. Who knows? It might be even sooner.**_

_**Again thanks for 40k views and like I always say. "Always finish the damn story!" And I will don't worry. Just look out the "Acceptance" and I'll also talk about theRelease date for it on "A Blast To The Past!" (Go check that story out too!) **_

_**If you have any questions about this story. PM me. Review it. Or just download Kik (It's for both Android and Apple) My Username is: Crymantheboss.**_

_**See you until I upload the second book. Peace! (Again to know when I drop the better version go on the other story called "A Blast To The Past!)**_

_**Peace!**_


	23. Acceptance Is Out!

_**Guys! Acceptance is out TODAY! go check it out. Now! Go now! Check out my profile! Now!**_


End file.
